


Coming Home

by ValiantRaze



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: I can't actually remember what it's about, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, This isn't a piss-take like my other Cherik fic, lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantRaze/pseuds/ValiantRaze
Summary: It's been years since Cuba.





	

Erik stood nervously at the door of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and exhaled deeply. Four months ago, he had genuinely thought that he would never find himself there, but here he was. When he had walked away from Charles on the beach, he thought he would be able to get over it, to forget about him even, but it hadn't worked that way. It had taken Erik a four month separation to realise it, but he was in love with Charles, and no distance, no matter how far, could change that.

There were mutant children all over the campus, most of which were staring at him. On any other day, he would've been annoyed, possibly even telling them to piss off, but in that moment, all Erik could do was marvel at how much Charles had come to accomplish. He had started just training a few select mutants, like himself and Alex, but here he was, giving so many young mutants a home, and a chance to be comfortable with their powers. Charles was a much better person than Erik, and Erik had always known it, but Xavier's School just served as more evidence of this.

Erik figured that he probably looked rather strange just standing in front of the door so, apprehensively, he pushed it open. At that moment, it hit him that he had no idea where Charles would be. He stopped the first mutant he passing, a small girl with bright blue hair, and asked her where he would be. She looked at him suspiciously, as if she was trying to decipher whether or not she should have been giving him any information, but eventually caved in and pointed Erik down a hallway.

Erik had never known simply walking down a corridor to be so nerve-wracking, but Charles turned him into an entirely new man, and the thought of seeing him in person again almost had him shaking with anticipation.

He wasn't sure whether Charles would forgive him for the incident in Cuba. Truthfully, he hadn't forgiven himself yet. It's one thing to shoot someone, but shooting someone that you're head-over-heels in love with is entirely another thing. It kept him up most nights, wondering whether Charles hated him, wondering why he had to send the bullet that way, instead of any of the other directions, wondering why he had just left Charles there afterwords. The memory of holding Charles in his arms, and looking into his pained eyes haunted Erik's nightmares, until he woke up sobbing, and wishing for Charles back.

Regardless of his doubts, Erik kept walking, and he soon found himself in front of a large wooden door. Almost shaking, he knocked on the door, and licked his lips in anticipation. There was a voice from inside that he recognised as Charles'. As soon as he heard it, his breathing sped up, as did his heart. He wasn't sure it had actually set in yet that he was finally seeing Charles again, and he wasn't sure he quite believed it was happened.

Timidly, Erik opened the door. After shutting the door behind him, he turned to face Charles. Before he even had chance to open his mouth to say hello, he faltered. Charles was in a wheelchair. Nobody had told Erik of this, but he was certain that it was his fault. Tears came to his eyes, and he choked back tears. In that moment, he had never been more sure that the most painful feeling in the world was hurting the one person that you love more than anything.

Upon seeing Erik, Charles' eyes softened, and he smiled widely, wheeling himself towards.

"Ch-Charles," Erik said, choked up, "I did this, didn't I?" He gestured to the wheelchair.

Charles smiled sympathetically, and replied, "Yes, Erik, you did."

"You... You must hate me." A tear rolled down Erik's face. Gently, Charles took Erik's hand in his.

"I don't hate you, Erik, quite the opposite actually."

Erik sighed in relief, and got down on one knee, so he was at the perfect height to hug Charles. He rested his head on Charles' shoulder and sighed contently.

"Forgive me for prying, Erik, I know I said I would never read your mind, but I was simply too curious."

Erik's mind instantly jumped to his recent revelations about love, and his face turned red.

"What did you find, Charles?"

"Well," he smirked, "I just presumed that now you wouldn't mind me doing this?"

Cautiously, but somehow confidently at the same time, Charles pressed his lips to Erik's, and Erik's heart stopped momentarily. Charles was kissing him. Charles didn't hate him, even though he had put him in a wheelchair, and Charles was kissing him. As Charles pulled away, Erik was left momentarily breathless.

"I don't mind," Erik confirmed, pulling Charles back in and kissing him a second time. As they pulled away Erik rested his forehead on Charles'.

"It's good to see you again, Charles," he whispered. Charles smiled widely.

"It's good too see you too, Erik."


End file.
